


Words Beside the Pygmy Puffs

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i think they'd be cute, start of some sort of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Ginny asks Hermione for advice, of the romantic sort, while working at her brother's shop.





	Words Beside the Pygmy Puffs

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square Filled: Pygmy Puff (B3)

“How did you convince your brothers to let you help out in the shop?” Hermione pushed the last of the skiving snack boxes in place. She looked over her shoulder at Ginny, who was spreading food pellets out for the pygmy puffs. 

Ginny’s red hair was up in a bun and out of her face. “I told them I was getting tired of our mum and offered to help out as long as they offered food.” 

Hermione joined her at the pygmy puff pen. “Sounds reasonable.” 

“Thanks for joining me.”

Hermione nodded. She reached in and petted one of the puffs. “Are you nervous for Monday?”

Ginny had Quidditch trials the coming Monday. The culmination of Ginny's dream was coming to a point and Hermione could sense her nervousness. 

“I am but I'm ready.” 

Hermione had always admired her for that. Ginny was brave in almost every aspect of her life. She knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to work for it. 

“Can I ask you something?” Ginny asked as she passed a piece of string over the pygmy puffs to chase. 

“Of course.” 

She tucked some red locks behind her ear. “Let's say you like someone but you've known them for a long time. How would you go about telling them you'd like to change their relationship?”

Hermione’s stomach flip-flopped. People don’t usually ask her questions like this. “Like, to a romantic one?”

“Yeah.”

Hermione watched the pygmy puffs race back and forth around their pen. Hermione’s cheeks were flushed and hoped it looked like she was overheated from working. But she mulled over Ginny's question, wondering who she could possibly be thinking about. 

“I don't know but I think it's best, to be honest, and confess how you feel. They're your friend?”

Ginny nodded.

“Then, hopefully, they'll take your word seriously and if they don't return your feelings you can still be friends.” 

Ginny turned, her eyes sweeping over Hermione's face. “You're right. You always have the best advice. Thanks.” 

Hermione gulped. “You're welcome.” But, she couldn’t help feeling a little discouraged and she didn’t know why. 

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor of Ginny’s bedroom, playing with her pygmy puff Arnold. She pushed a yarn ball across the floor and watched Arnold chase after it. Crookshanks was at her parent’s house. He didn’t get along with Arnold all that much.

She had stopped by her home and dropped off her things from work before heading over to the Burrow to wait and hear about Ginny’s day. 

She suddenly heard feet pounding toward the door. Hermione scrambled to her feet. Arnold floated by. 

Ginny burst through the door, her hair windswept but a glorious smile radiated on her face. “I’m on the team!”

They both squealed. Hermione wrapped Ginny up in her arms and they jumped around in circles. 

“I knew you could do it!” Hermione dropped her hands to her sides. Arnold suddenly caught himself in her hair. 

Ginny giggled. “Thanks for all your help, Hermione.”

“Me?” She was confused. 

Ginny’s eyes moved between the pygmy puff in Hermione’s hair and her brown eyes. “You helped me at school. Made sure I kept up with my studies and homework. You even designed a study schedule for me so I can play quidditch and not drown under all the work. You helped me a ton, Hermione.”

Hermione flushed. “You’re welcome, Ginny. I mean, what are friends for?” 

Ginny turned her head slightly to the side. Her lips parted slightly. “Right, friends.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my short budding romance between Hermione and Ginny.


End file.
